


Crushing

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [111]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22092961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Nott has a question about Beau's crush on Jester.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Nott, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [111]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	Crushing

“Is this your first crush?”

Beau’s eyes widened briefly and she looked around the tavern to make sure that the two of them were alone. Jester and Caleb were standing near the piano, Jester chatting quickly about something while Caleb just nodded along silently. Fjord was teaching Caduceus how to play darts across from the bar, and Yasha was still up in their room sleeping off her recent ordeal. 

“No,” Beau said, turning back to her. It had been a week or so since she’d first confessed her feelings for Jester to Nott but the conversation picked back up like no time had passed. “Of course fucking not. I’m a grown ass woman, I’ve had crushes before. You were there when Keg and I-” She cut herself off and let the sentence hang.

Nott raised an eyebrow like she didn’t believe her and Beau had no idea what there was to be so fucking skeptical about. “Who was your first crush?”

Beau sighed and leaned back in her chair, knocking back her mug. “Rosane Pye. She was my riding instructor’s kid, she hung out by the stables when I was ten or eleven.” Beau hummed thoughtfully. “She was an older girl, maybe fifteen. Didn’t give me the time of day, obviously, but I caught her once making out with my older neighbor, Lilly Umbra, in the woods between our estates. It definitely opened my eyes to, like, romance and stuff. Before her I’d never really thought about it.”

Nott looked curious and twisted her fingers. “Eleven? That’s a bit of a late bloomer, that was your first crush ever?”

“Hey, I didn’t exactly know a lot of kids, alright?” Beau said, feeling defensive. “I was home schooled by tutors, I didn’t have any classmates or friends. Lilly Umbra was the only kid close to my age that I knew before Rosie and she was a bitch who thought I was annoying, so fuck her.” Beau shifted awkwardly in her seat. “And fuck you, what the fuck are you asking this for? I don’t need to explain my romantic past to you.”

Nott held up her hands placatingly. “I only ask because you seemed… confused and flustered by your feelings for Jester before. I thought maybe it was your first.”

Beau rolled her eyes and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of course it’s not my first fucking crush, what were you thinking. It’s just… different, I guess, than the others.”

“Different how?”

“I don’t know, we’re so close. I don’t… I don’t want to lose her. When I had crushes before they were kind of fleeting and, when I got older, mostly just sexual attraction without really wanting anything else from them. But with Jester I feel so…” she scowled like the word physically pained her to say. “... domestic. Like, I wanna just cuddle with her all the time, I wanna hold her hand while we walk down the street, and I wanna listen to her talk for hours while I brush my fingers through her hair. Don’t get me wrong, there are definitely sexual feelings there too but that’s not all there is this time and it’s just… different.” Nott didn’t answer and Beau finished off her mug. “Who was your first crush?” she asked, needing to change the subject.

Nott gave her a look like she thought Beau was a moron. “My husband. We were childhood sweethearts.”

“You married your first crush? That’s weird.”

“It’s not weird!” Nott exclaimed. “It’s romantic as fuck, fuck you!”


End file.
